The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device with a related multi-game bonus scheme.
Gaming machines currently exist with mechanical or video reels having symbols thereon and bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose a particular symbol from a group of masked symbols to receive credit or bonus values. When the player chooses a masked award from a pattern or group of symbols, the game removes the mask and either awards the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or a terminator.
In the above game, the controller of the gaming device randomly places a predetermined number of masked awards and terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, and the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player then selects another masked award, and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus round of this type.
Many gaming devices include various other bonus schemes. Some gaming devices include multiple bonus schemes or round. However, these schemes are generally unrelated, or are not partially or wholly dependent on one another. Since players seek more entertainment and enjoyment, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices with new bonus schemes.
The present invention provides a gaming device and method which includes related or linked bonus games or schemes. The bonus scheme of the present invention provides players with a predetermined number of player picks which are used in the related bonus games to gain advancement or bonus awards.
In one embodiment, the game includes a plurality of bonus games, where the number of games corresponds to the number of player picks. That is, the player uses one pick in each bonus game. Each game of the bonus round has one game scheme as discussed in greater detail below. Each game is selected from a plurality of game schemes. The player uses one of the player""s picks in each bonus game, wherein each game provides a player with a plurality of selections. The selections may be credits or other functions such as advances, pick against, selection eliminators or modifiers. When a player makes a selection in each bonus game, the game exhibits the credit or function associated with the selection using a display device. As long as the player has picks remaining, the game enables the player to make another selection. This process continues until the player ultimately uses all of the player""s picks.
In the preferred embodiment, the game provides audio, video or audio-video displays or exhibitions to the player based on each of the player""s selections or upon the occurrence of each event during the bonus round. These exhibitions are dependant on the outcome of each selection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device with a multi-game bonus scheme.